


An Offer He Can't Refuse

by jewelsndrugs



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsndrugs/pseuds/jewelsndrugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years later, Annalise has a proposition for Wes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a meeting

“Well, you clean up nicely,” Rebecca commented as she sat up in his bed. Her voice was still a little drowsy.

Wes startled for a split second –he hadn’t realized she had woken up. He stood at the foot of the bed dressed in a sport coat and dress pants, as opposed to his usual jeans and flannel. 

“Special occasion?” she questioned.

“Sort of. I’m supposed to be going to a meeting at Annalise’s office before class today,” Wes explained in the midst of digging through his dresser drawer to find his good tie, which also happened to be the only tie he currently owned.

Rebecca stared at him questioningly.

“Remember I told you about it…”

“No you didn’t.” She fumed. “Why the fuck does she all of a sudden need to meet with you?”

“I don’t really know, she’s having meetings with Connor, Laurel, and Michaela, too. Probably job offers, at least that’s what everyone’s hoping.”

“…Or blackmail.” Rebecca added, matter-of-factly. She climbed out of the bed.

Wes rolled his eyes at her. “Come on, Rebecca. I know you don’t like her, but…”  
his voice trailed of as he made his way to the bathroom, tie in hand.

“But what?” she exclaimed, picking up one of his shirts from the floor and buttoning it up over her bare chest. “ I don’t trust her. She’s not a good person, Wes. For all you know you’re gonna walk into her office and she’ll threaten to send you to jail if you don’t agree to let her boss you around for the rest of your life.”

He attempted to tie the tie in the bathroom mirror. “That won’t happen,” he disregarded Rebecca’s concerns. “Believe me, I know exactly who and what Annalise Keating is. But if it wasn’t for Annalise, you’d be sitting in a jail cell right now. Or worse.”

“Don’t you dare give her credit for that.” Rebecca stood in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed.

“Rebecca…” He starts what would have been his attempt to calm her, but Rebecca overpowers him. He can hear the fire in her voice in every word she utters. 

“Annalise has her own fucking agenda,” Rebecca hissed. “First it was protecting her murderous husband and now it’s herself. She doesn’t care about what happens to anyone else. Not me, not any of her clients, and I know you don’t wanna believe it, but the wonderful Annalise Keating that you all fucking idolize doesn’t care about any of you either. Not you, or Michaela, or Connor…”

Wes winced at his reflection in the mirror. Deep down, he already knew Annalise didn’t care about him, or any of the Keating 5 for that matter, but hearing Rebecca say it out loud still stung. It’s not that he expected Annalise to care about him, but the moment that she announced that Wes would be the fifth addition to her chosen group of students was probably the proudest moment of his life. It was like Annalise Keating saw something special in him. All he wanted was to prove to her that she’d made the right choice. He wanted Annalise to be proud of him in the same way that he hoped his mother would be, if she were still alive. In a way, he had subconsciously hoped to win some sort of motherly affection from her by proving himself as a capable attorney. Consciously, however, Wes knew that Rebecca’s accusations were 100% correct, and that Annalise Keating was nearly incapable of caring about another human being. 

Meanwhile, Rebecca read Wes’s face for the damage her words had caused, and immediately went to him. Wes continued to stare blankly in the mirror. He tried to ignore her, but as Rebecca Sutter had proven time and time again, Wes would never be able to easily ignore her. 

“Hey.” She stood on tip-toe, and cupped his face in her hands, which forced his eyes to meet hers. He opened his mouth to say something, but Rebecca spoke over him. 

“You’re the only one I owe anything to, Wes. You’re the reason I’m not in jail right now. You’re the one who believed in me. You protected me. I’m just trying to do the same for you.”

Wes let his eyes wander to the floor, breaking his eye contact with Rebecca.

“Wes,” she sighed, hands now clenched around his biceps. “ You don’t see it yet, but you’re an amazing person. You want the best for the people around you, and you’re capable of doing so much good. I know I can’t stop you, but don’t let Annalise Keating take that from you.”

Without a word, Wes broke free of her grip, and exited the bathroom. He then sat on the bed, and began to silently put on his shoes. 

“Wesley,” Rebecca begged, following behind him. “Please just say something. Acknowledge anything I just said. I care about you so fucking much it scares me sometimes, Wes. I can’t watch her turn you into a lying, manipulating, power-crazy monster like her. That’s not who you are.” Wes looked up for a split second, which was just enough time to catch Rebecca’s uneasy look, the one that she couldn’t help from spreading across her face anytime she said something emotional or revealed anything too personal.

He finished tying the second shoe then sighed. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back hunched over, still looking down at the floor. “Look, Rebecca, I don’t know if you’re right about me or not. I don’t know if I’m a good person or a bad person, or if I really care about other people all that much.” He looks up at her. “The only person I’ve ever done anything even remotely good or noble for is you. You’re the only person I know I care about. And I know…“

Wes didn’t even get to finish his sentence before his mouth was obstructed by hers. It was her typical kiss, spur of the moment and passionate. As usual, when Rebecca’s lips finally strayed from his, Wes was absolutely awestruck and breathless. In that moment, Wes realized that he was probably right when he decided that Rebecca Sutter was the only person he cared about, or at least the person he cared about the most.

He threw his is arms around her and let himself fall back on the bed, pulling her down with him. The two just lied there for several minutes, Rebecca resting her head of his shoulder while Wes caught his breath. He knew that if he stayed there any longer he was going to be late for his meeting, but somehow he didn’t care. 

“You know I still have to go, right? To my meeting with her?” Wes finally spoke after several minutes, when the hormones had all been absorbed and the reality of his crushing student loans hit him. He kissed Rebecca’s forehead. “Let me just hear her out. I promise, I’ll tell you everything.”

Rebecca - at least temporarily- seemed to have toned down her opposition. She nuzzled against him one last time before they both sat up. “Trust me,” she whispered, as she straightened out his shirt collar and tie, “I know I’m right about you.”


	2. the offer

“You’re late,” Bonnie frowned as she opened the door to the house. “Annalise has been waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Wes gasped, leaning his bike against the porch rail. “I got here as fast as I could. I…”

“She’s in her office,” Bonnie clearly didn’t care about his explanation. Her voice was as cold and indifferent as usual. “Knock first.” 

With that, she turned her back to him and disappeared into Dr. Keating’s personal library, which left Wes standing alone in the foyer. He started his descent down the hallway towards Annalise’s office. Chills travelled down his spine as he walked past the spot where he struck the blow. A new Persian rug occupied that floor space now, almost commemorating his actions. Rebecca’s words now rang in his head. I can’t watch her turn you into a lying, manipulating, power-crazy monster like her. That’s not who you are. 

When he finally reached Annalise’s office, to his surprise, the door was wide open. Her eyes were already fixated on Wes from behind her desk, as if she had been waiting a long time for him to show.

“Hello, Mr. Gibbins,” Annalise smiled. As usual, her hair and makeup were perfect. Wes thought she looked particularly intimidating this morning. For all you know you’re gonna walk into her office and she’ll threaten to send you to jail if you don’t agree to let her boss you around for the rest of your life.

“Hi, Dr. Keating,” Wes stuttered, as he entered the office and took a seat in one of the chairs before her desk. The chair was fairly uncomfortable. She’d probably picked it out intentionally so her clients never felt too relaxed in her presence.

“No need to be nervous. How have you been?”

“Um, pretty good I guess.”

“Good. I guess we can skip the small talk now.” Annalise Keating was always a ‘cut to the chase’ sort of person. Wes always attributed it to the fact that she made her career by sorting through other people’s bullshit, but maybe she really just didn’t care about the details of anyone else’s lives unless they were necessary to serve her purposes. “You’re about to begin your 3rd year, Mr. Gibbins. Surely you’ve been planning your future, looking for jobs?”

“Well, of course.” This wasn’t completely a lie; he had printed out a few applications for various firms, but they were now sitting untouched on his desk.

Annalise folded her hands over a manila file on her own desk. 

“Then lets not beat around the bush, anymore, Mr. Gibbins. Miss Pratt and Mr. Walsh seemed to be under the impression that I’ve asked to meet with each of you to offer you positions at my firm. In your case, Mr. Gibbins, that is why I’ve asked you here. Bonnie, Frank, and I really respect your advocacy for Miss Sutter, as well as the work you did on her case. We see great potential in you.”

“Thank you, Dr. Keating,” Wes started.

“Please, call me Annalise. We’ve known each other for some time now.”

“Thank you, Annalise, but with all due respect…”

Annalise bit her lip. She had no intent of letting Wes turn down her offer that easily.

“How is Miss Sutter, by the way?” She interrupted Wes mid-sentence. “I assume you two are still…” She raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for Wes to finish the sentence.

“Together,” Wes responded to the pause. 

Annalise smiled, but Wes couldn’t tell if it was genuine or not. “I know how much you care about her, and god knows that girl needs someone to keep her on a straight path.” 

“With all due respect, Annalise, I’m not sure I see what Rebecca has to do with…” started Wes, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. 

Without missing a beat, Annalise opened the folder on her desk, cutting Wes off again.

“I see she’s been taking classes at Middleton these past two semesters. She’s done well.” 

That was true. Somehow in the midst of everything that happened, Rebecca decided that maybe she could do something with her life that wasn’t bartending or dealing coke. She was extremely smart, even though she often effectively hid her intelligence behind her dark and seemingly reckless demeanor. It was no surprise that when she actually tried in school, she was successful. Wes might have been naïve, or maybe misguided by his infatuation with her, but he truly believed that Rebecca was capable of doing anything she wanted.

“She has, Dr. Keat…Annalise, but I still don’t understand what any of this has to do with her.” 

Annalise closed the folder.

“Wesley, as you got to see first hand, for my job, and your future job, should you accept my offer, I have to understand people pretty very well- learn what motivates them, what drives them to behave the way they do. And as I hope I have proved to you, I’m damn good at my job.”

Wes nodded nervously.

“Which is why I know that I won’t be able to convince you to commit yourself to my firm unless my offer works to Miss Sutter’s best interests in someway as well. Isn’t that correct, Mr. Gibbins?”

You want the best for the people around you, and you’re capable of doing so much good. I know I can’t stop you, but don’t let Annalise Keating take that from you.

He didn’t respond, and instead looked down at the floor. Annalise had pinpointed his greatest weakness and was now dangling it in front of his face in between her perfectly manicured fingernails. He wanted to leave, but he felt like her piercing eyes were keeping him frozen in place. 

“Look at me, Wesley,” Annalise spoke. “Caring about another person is extremely honorable; it isn’t something to be ashamed of. “

I care about you so fucking much it scares me sometimes, Wes.

“I think I’ve more than proved that I’ll do anything to protect her.” They stared each other down for a moment, there was no uncertainty regarding what Wes was referring to. “So I’m asking you that Rebecca be left out of this.”

Annalise stared at him, surprised, but that surprise quickly turned into a look of approval. “You’ve grown in these past two years, Wes. You should be proud of the confident, courageous gentleman you’ve become.” Wes should feel proud. A little while ago, hearing those words out of Professor Keating’s mouth would have been all he wanted. But instead he now felt anxious, as if he was preparing to be attacked. 

“I have no doubt that you’ll make a fine attorney whether you take my offer or not,” Annalise continued. “But don’t let your pride keep you from hearing me out, especially when my offer could change your life, and Rebecca’s, for the better.” 

Wes wasn’t sure if there was anything Annalise would be able to do to improve Rebecca’s life, but he knew she wouldn’t let him go before he heard the offer. 

“I’m listening,” He anxiously folded his hands on his lap.

“Good. Now, Mr. Gibbins, we both know that Miss Sutter is a very intelligent young lady. But with a record like hers, well, intelligent or not, there aren’t going to be many doors open to her when it comes to a career that isn’t bartending.” 

“You don’t know…” Wes jumped to Rebecca’s defense, as he had a countless number of times before.

“I deal with clients with criminal records everyday, Mr. Gibbins, I think I’m qualified to speak on the matter,” she raised her voice just enough to quiet Wes into submission. “I’m also a longstanding member of the admittance committee at Middleton Law. Now you’re fairly intelligent yourself, Wesley, surely you see where I’m going with this.”

“I think so. So, I take the job, and you’ll make sure Rebecca gets into the law school?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, of course. She has to finish undergrad and at least have a LSAT score to submit. And then there are numbers to fudge because I’m assuming neither of you has the money to pay… What I’m saying, Mr. Gibbins, is you take this job, and I’ll get Rebecca into Middleton Law for free. Granted that she does what she needs to do, of course.”

“Wow,” Wes is completely taken aback. He knew should have stopped there. Annalise had just offered what would be an almost unheard of opportunity for the young woman, who had spent most of her childhood being passed from foster home to foster home, and some of her teenage years in juvenile detention, only to have her freedom threatened by false murder accusations later. It was almost too good of an offer to be true. “ But if you don’t mind me asking, what’s in it for you? ”

“Ah, smart boy. You’ve learned well to always question the motive. My motive is that I think you’ll be an asset to my firm, Mr. Gibbins. I believe taking our history into account, I can count on you to be a trustworthy and loyal employee, which is a rare thing to come by in this profession.”

There it was, right in her wording - taking our history into account. He knew that this was about Sam’s murder- although Rebecca had tried to convince him that it wasn’t actually a murder (“It was karma. Good overcoming evil, like in all those shitty fairy tales they tell you as a kid so you don’t realize how much the world actually sucks,” as Rebecca had said). In the few weeks after it happened, whenever Wes was with Rebecca, he looked at the dark purple bruises that Sam Keating’s fingers had left around her neck, and decided that maybe Rebecca was right and Wes wasn’t actually a murderer. Murder or not, what happened that night was the real motivation behind this job offer. Annalise saw Wes as a threat because they both knew enough to put the other person in jail, should they turn on each other. This offer was Annalise’s way of not only keeping Wes in-check, but also Rebecca, whom she safely assumed knew just as much as Wes.

Wes gulped. “Can I have some time to think about it and…”

“Speak with Rebecca?” Annalise finished his sentence. “We both know that it would be useless if I asked you not to. The contract is here,” she handed Wes the manila folder. “Read it well, Mr. Gibbins. I’ll expect your response no later than a week from today.”

Annalise handed Wes the folder from her desk. “Thank you, Dr. Keating,” he uttered, as he placed it in his briefcase. 

She nodded in acknowledgement, and then focused her attention on the computer screen in front of her, as if Wes had never been there, even though he still stood just a few feet away. 

Wes saw himself out of her office, down the hallway, and out of the house.


	3. on record

Wes watched her face as they sat side by side on the bed and listened to the cellphone recording that Wes had secretly taken during the meeting –something that Rebecca was actually pretty impressed by.

I know how much you care about her, and god knows that girl needs someone to keep her on a straight path.

Rebecca scowled at this, at Annalise's perception that she needed Wes to babysit her. Wes rested a hand on her shoulder, knowing what was still to come as the recording played on.

"Jesus," she muttered at the part when Annalise brought up Rebecca's classes at Middleton.

I know that I won't be able to convince you to commit yourself to my firm, unless my offer works to Miss Sutter's best interests in someway as well.

Now Rebecca began to display the same rage she had earlier. She paused the phone. "I knew it. She's fucking manipulating you. I don't want any part of this."

"You need to hear the rest of it," Wes hit play again.

I think I've more than proved that I'll do anything to protect her. So I'm asking you that Rebecca be left out of this.

His voice on the recording was fierce, almost angry at Annalise. Wes looked solemn rehearing the conversation, he hadn't realized how harsh he had sounded.

Rebecca was surprised by his tone as well. Once again Wes had impressed her–maybe she'd reward him later.

Don't let your pride keep you from hearing me out, especially when my offer could change your life, and Rebecca's, for the better.

Rebecca shuddered at this. The only thing Annalise Keating could ever do to make her life any better was stay out of it; leave Wes alone and not use her as a pawn to control him.

Wes looked her in the eyes and the uncertain expression on his face told her that she really wasn't going to like the rest of conversation. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they continued to listen.

…we both know that Miss Sutter is a very intelligent young lady. But with a record like hers, well, intelligent or not, there aren't going to be many doors open to her when it comes to a career that isn't bartending.

Wes watched as these words hit her. He hit pause on the phone.

"Annalise is wrong. She doesn't know you, Becks. Not like I do. I know you can do whatever you want, whatever it takes. I'll support you no matter what."

Rebecca didn't say anything. Wes was sweet and optimistic, but maybe too optimistic. Wes knows her all right, better than anyone else on the planet. But the truth was Annalise didn't need to know Rebecca's biggest dreams, or worst fears, or how to make her feel better after a shit day, like Wes did, in order to know her future. All Annalise needed was Rebecca's history, her records, to decide that Rebecca's future would probably be just as bleak as her past. That's all anyone else would need to come to the same conclusion.

Wes kissed her forehead. Even if Annalise is right, Rebecca decided her future would still be better than her past, even if that was only because Wes would be there. She hit play again.

I'm also a longstanding member of the admittance committee at Middleton Law. Now you're fairly intelligent yourself, Wesley, surely you see where I'm going with this.

I take the job, and you'll make sure Rebecca gets into the law school?

… What I'm saying, Mr. Gibbins, is you take this job, and I'll get Rebecca into Middleton Law for free.

"She can't be serious. Can she even do that?" Rebecca wondered out loud.

"It's Annalise Keating we're talking about," Wes reminded her.

"Touché."

"Well, what are you thinking?"

They spoke over the rest of the recording, as they both had already heard the important details. They both understood that it's a ploy to keep them silent, but they were also both aware of the major opportunity this offer could be for Rebecca.

"I don't trust her." Rebecca's voice was hollow.

"I know."

"If you take this job she wins, Wes. She controls your life."

"And if I don't, there's no guarantee she won't ever go to the police with everything she knows anyway." What Wes didn't voice out loud was that if he didn't take the job he would never forgive himself, especially if it meant taking an opportunity away from Rebecca. "At least this way you have a shot at…"

"A shot at what? Being something other than 'Wes Gibbins's psychotic, druggie, bartending girlfriend'?"

"…At doing something with your life that means something to you. Something that you might even actually care about," Wes corrected her.

"How do you know I'd even want to go to law school?"

"I don't. I just think you'd be a natural."

Rebecca actually smiled at this.

Wes really meant it, too. He thought about it a lot. Rebecca had all the makings of a great lawyer; she was not only intelligent, but she was street smart too; she was observant and had the fire in her to fight for what she believed. Her record with the legal system might even make her more capable at the job, and trustworthy in the eyes of clients, as someone who had sat in their position.

Sometimes Wes would come home and find sticky notes attached to his client files. On them, scribbles of details or theories for the case, in Rebecca's handwriting. Usually they were things that he missed, or never would have thought of himself. He couldn't say how many approving nods or comments he'd earned from various law professors because of Rebecca's help. "It's really nothing, I was just bored," she would brush it off when Wes asked her about it, or thanked her.

Rebecca herself didn't completely hate the idea of going to law school someday, but she did hate the idea if it meant giving Annalise Keating control of their lives.

"There's no way to escape," she realized out loud, and stood up out of bed.

"What are you talking about?"

"From her, Wes. Annalise Keating. No matter what, she'll be there holding her fucking murderer dead husband over your head." She furiously paced the apartment. "This is all my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you never secretly think that? If I hadn't gone back to her house that night with that stupid fucking flash drive, then none of this would have ever happened."

He stood up. "I've honestly never blamed you for anything, Rebecca. How could you ever even think that? After everything?"

"I dunno, I just…" she stopped in her tracks. She felt guilty, she felt like Wes should blame her. She felt like Wes risked everything he had for her and all she ever did to repay him was fuck up.

It had been almost two years since that night, and she still didn't fully understand why Wes stayed with her. What she did understand was that she loved him- even though love was still an alien word to her- and it scared her.

For a guy like Wes, there were a million other Rebeccas out there, better too; girls with Ivy League educations, and rich daddies, and without juvenile records or murder charges against them (even if hers were ultimately dropped). He could have dozens of Michaela's or Laurel's falling at his feet with one flash of that goofy, puppy dog smile. She figured that was the type of girl Wes deserved. Any girl would be lucky to call him their boyfriend.

But for Rebecca, there would only ever be one Wesley Gibbins; somehow he was never scared off by her issues, the paranoia, the occasional rages, none of it. He saw her as a person when the rest of the world saw a pyscho, a druggie, a slut, or a fuck-up, the list could go on forever. Wes not only saw Rebecca as a person, but he found something in her worth loving. Rebecca was terrified of loving him back because she knew how easily she could lose him.

Wes met her, now standing by his desk. Her took her hands in his. His hands were soft, warm to the touch.

"Look the only way none of this would have ever happened is if Sam Keating hadn't murdered Lila in the first place, okay? I'm just glad that what happened happened before anyone else had to get hurt." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Rebecca threw her arms around him so quickly and so forcefully that he almost fell over.

…

Later they lay in bed- after Rebecca had paid up on the reward she mentally promised Wes earlier. Their bodies were intertwined, but they lay in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked, realizing they never actually approached what Wes's response to the offer would be. Her head rested on Wes's shoulder, with his arm wrapped tightly around her, securing her close to him, safe.

"It's kinda something we both have to agree on, isn't it?" Wes yawned, gently running his nails down her back in a way that gave her chills.

"Wes, it's your entire future."

"Could be yours, too."

She nuzzled against his neck to hide the smile that crossed her face at the idea of a future with him.

Wes yawned again. "I guess we'll just figure it out tomorrow," his voice was drowsy.

"Tomorrow," Rebecca muttered. She closed her eyes and inhaled the intoxicatingly delicious scent of his cologne.

"I love you, Wes" she added, so quietly that it was barely audible.

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."


	4. another meeting

Annalise was going through a client file when she was interrupted by the noise; some sort of scuffle going on in the hallway outside of her office. "I swear to God if it's Frank and Laurel again…" She thought to herself, as she got up from her desk to see what the commotion was all about.

She opened the door to find a furious looking Bonnie, her hand tightly gripped around the bicep of an equally furious Rebecca Sutter.

"She showed up saying she had to see you. I told her you were busy, but this one really doesn't take no for an answer." Bonnie tightened her hold on Rebecca's arm. Rebecca winced, but didn't dare say anything. Bonnie Winterbottom was a lot faster, and stronger than Rebecca had assumed.

Annalise crossed her arms. "Thanks, Bonnie. I'll deal with Miss Sutter from here."

Bonnie looked surprised, but released her grasp on Rebecca upon Annalise's head nod.

"Jesus," Rebecca groaned, rubbing her newly freed forearm. Bonnie hid a tiny smirk.

"My office, Miss Sutter," Annalise ushered Rebecca through the door and shut it behind her.

"I figured I might see you before the end of the week," Annalise started. Rebecca sat down in the same uncomfortable chair where her boyfriend sat just a day prior.

"Yeah, well thanks for telling blondie," Rebecca fired back, still rubbing her arm as she sat in the chair.

"Always a charmer," Annalise thought to herself once again. As she eyed down the young woman, she couldn't help but wonder what Wes saw in her, a mystery Annalise had been trying to solve since the first day she met the former juvenile delinquent in her holding cell. Sure, without the horrid lip and nose piercings she was pretty- as far as street urchins went- but the world was full of pretty girls who weren't quite as…problematic…as Rebecca Sutter.

"I take it your boyfriend doesn't know you're here?" Annalise questioned.

The look Rebecca gave her in response suggested that this was a fairly safe assumption.

"If you're here to talk about the offer I discussed with Mr. Gibbins yesterday, make it fast. I'm a very busy woman," Annalise eyed the files stacked on her desk.

Rebecca hadn't exactly planned what she was going to say, she now realized that maybe the whole idea of her ever making a good attorney was laughable.

"Look, if it's about Wes or I turning on you or going to the police over Sam, I swear to you, it will never happen," she blurted out.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Miss Sutter."

"The job offer. It's to control him, isn't it? To keep an eye on me and Wes so we'll never tell the real story?"

As much as Annalise disliked the girl, she was sure that Rebecca Sutter had the right attitude to make a half-decent lawyer someday. Someday Miss Sutter might be able to challenge a DA or two in court, but for now, the petulant 23-year-old would be no challenge to Annalise Keating.

"Well of course my offer has that added security, it would be remiss of me not to protect my own interests in a deal, wouldn't it?"

Rebecca was caught off guard by Annalise's response; she hadn't expected Annalise to confirm her suspicions so willingly.

"But it would be equally remiss of me to invite someone into my firm, which I built from the ground, if I didn't think that they were capable and could bring something important to my practice. I don't give out permanent job offers on a whim, as I'm sure you understand."

"What about Michaela, Conor, and Laurel?" Rebecca brought up, and almost instantly wished she hadn't. "Wes mentioned you were meeting with them too."

"Political stuff." Annalise now opened one of the files on her desk and began to scroll through it, as if Rebecca's presence was boring her. "Of course, Miss Castillo is a special case because she's fucking my paralegal…"

Annalise looked up at Rebecca, and the two shared a smirk over this. Annalise knew she'd have to gain the girl's trust for the duration of their conversation.

"Anyway, the point is that Mr. Gibbins is someone special. But I don't have to tell you that."

As Annalise had shown Wes, and was now about to show his –lovely- girlfriend, she knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted, both in and out of the courtroom.

"I'm surprised you haven't brought up the second clause of the deal, Miss Sutter," Annalise eyed Rebecca, who stared down at the floor.

"It doesn't matter what happens to me. As long as he's safe," her voice was dull, she wasn't acting like the fiery, combative young woman Annalise was expecting.

"That's bullshit, Rebecca. Look at me."

Rebecca slowly lifted her head up. She always had a sad, almost beaten down look to her, no matter how she tried to hide it behind her 'I don't give a fuck attitude.' Annalise almost sympathized with the girl, even though she not so secretly referred to Rebecca as 'the terrorist.' The only time Rebecca ever genuinely gave any signs of contentment was when Wes was around.

"We'd both know I was lying if I sat here and tried to tell you the world gave a shit about you. You're just another flunkie, chewed up and spit out by the system."

The lack of expression on Rebecca's face signified to Annalise that she wasn't saying anything the young woman hadn't considered on her own.

Annalise continued. "But Mr. Gibbins cares about you, he always has. Whether anyone else understands why or not. Honestly, I don't think there are many people that understand what a charming law student with a promising future could possibly see in a juvenile delinquent street rat. I don't think you even understand why he loves you, because you don't even like yourself."

Rebecca looked resentful. Annalise knew she'd struck a nerve in the girl, but kept going anyway.

"To be even more honest with you, I myself don't understand what Mr. Gibbins sees in you; you've been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since he convinced me to take your case." Annalise tried to share a lighthearted, joking, smile with Rebecca, but Rebecca wasn't biting this time.

"Relax, Miss Sutter, this isn't your trial." Thankfully, the charges against Rebecca had been dropped before her case ever went to trial- even now, Annalise wasn't confident that she would have been able to convince an entire jury to like the young woman. Though Annalise had to admit, her devotion to Wes was humanizing.

"I don't know what Wes sees in you, and I may never know. What I do know is that you're smart, wise beyond your years even, and tough. Life hasn't been kind to you Miss Sutter, but that's no excuse to sit and feel sorry for yourself. This is a chance for you to take what's yours. What I'm offering you is a chance to make something of yourself, so you can see in yourself what Wes sees in you. So you know you have more self worth than being some preppy law student's main squeeze."

This time Rebecca actually gave a faint smile, but it quickly faded, overshadowed by the rest of her thoughts.

"It's his choice, whether he wants to work for you or not," Rebecca spoke almost as if she were trying to convince herself of this.

"We both know that's not true."

Rebecca's eyes slowly met Annalise again. The look Annalise was giving her made her uncomfortable, like they now shared a secret that Rebecca didn't fully understand.

"I have to get to a class," she muttered, grabbing her knapsack from the floor beside her feet.

Annalise just nodded, while Rebecca stood up and made her way to the door

"Think about what I said, Miss Sutter." Annalise reminded Rebecca as she left the office, shutting the door behind her.

"I'll see myself out, no need for an escort" Rebecca called out to Bonnie in the library as she made her way down the hallway towards the front door.


End file.
